


Нет времени объяснять, бежим за страусом!

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit





	Нет времени объяснять, бежим за страусом!

\- Нет времени объяснять, бежим за страусом! - рявкнул Дин и первым рванул за длинноногой птицей, стремительно удалявшейся в чисто поле за заправкой.   
Сэм от удивления едва не выронил пакеты с едой, но в итоге аккуратно составил их у заднего колеса Детки и дернул вслед за братом.   
Бежали минут пятнадцать, пока не выдохлись насмерть. Птица держалась на небольшом расстоянии и словно дразнила горе-бегунов.  
\- Так зачем мы за ней несемся? - вытолкнул Сэм сквозь ободранное дыханием горло. - Почему не на машине? Зачем пешком?  
\- Потому что эта чертова курица сперла ключи от Импалы! - выдохнул Дин на бегу. - Заткнись и беги!  
\- Страусы разгоняются до семидесяти километров в час! - крикнул Сэм на остатках воздуха в легких. - Тормози! Может, и он остановится.   
Дин послушал брата и затормозил. Уперся руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Надо его чем-нибудь приманить, - решил Сэм. - Хлебом там или печеньками. Бургер тоже сгодится.   
\- Похоже, эта тварь жрет только ключи. И если у тебя нет с собой запасной связки, то приманить нам его нечем.   
Дин сердито сверлил взглядом страуса, который тоже остановился и теперь расхаживал в десятке шагов от них, удаляясь ровно на то расстояние, на которое они приближались.   
\- Давай его окружим, - предложил Дин. Ты заходи справа, я - слева.  
Сэм недоверчиво покосился на брата, но спорить не стал. Страус предсказуемо дернул вперед, уходя из окружения.  
Дин в отчаянии крыл его матом и в конце концов стал кидаться в птицу M&M-сом, арахисовым, припасенным на случай конца света или еще какого Апокалипсиса.   
\- Ты не боишься, что, начав жрать конфеты, страус заглотит ключи? Потом нам придется ждать, пока он их вернет. Традиционным способом, - скептически отметил Сэм, глядя на упражнения брата. Ключи тревожно покачивались на клюве здоровенной птицы, с интересом посматривавшей на разбросанные конфеты.   
В какой-то миг страус наклонился и, кажется, понюхал ближайшее к нему драже. Через пару секунд Винчестеры уже наблюдали двигающийся клюв, перемалывающий одну за другой брошенные конфеты. Ключей в клюве больше не было.  
\- Черт, он их уронил! - завопил Дин и рванул к птице.  
Страус опасливо посмотрел на Дина, затем на разбросанные по земле конфеты и… занял оборонительную позицию. Он явно не был готов делиться конфетками.  
Дин бросился к тому месту, где видел, как страус поднял первую конфету. Ему уже было не до птицы - лишь бы нашлись ключи. Страус, восприняв рывок Дина как посягательство на его угощение, широко шагнул навстречу и пребольно долбанул Дина в лоб. Дин не ожидал такой подлости и не устоял на ногах.  
На темной паханой земле ключей видно не было. Зато хорошо были видны яркие драже.   
\- Ах, так, значит, - Дин произнес еще пару ругательств. Птица агрессивно наступала, Дин же был повержен и не успевал вскочить на ноги.  
Но зато он был смекалистей страуса. Сообразив, что нового столкновения не избежать, Дин стал кидать конфеты как можно дальше от себя. Страус, имею голову размеров небольших и, соответственно, вмещающей в себя смекалки гораздо меньше, чем у Дина, запрыгал, как собачка, пытаясь поймать конфетки на лету. Ему это не удалось, ведь хитрый Дин целился не в клюв. Таким образом, страус переместился с участка поиска ключей на соседний.  
Когда ключи были найдены, Дин поднялся, сокрушенно посмотрел на изгвазданные в земле джинсы, погрозив страусу, клюющему остатки конфет, кулаком и побрел к брату.   
Сэм не выразил ни малейшего сочувствия и беспардонно расхохотался.   
\- А знаешь, пожалуй, она мне нравится. Птица в смысле. Может, заберем ее к себе? Научим выклевывать глаза вампирам и тырить оружие у врагов. Ручной боевой страус, только представь! Никто не будет ожидать подвоха, а тут страус!  
Продолжая ржать, Сэм не успел увернуться от отвешенного ему увесистого подзатыльника, но даже это не испортило ему настроение.   
\- Учти, Сэмми, я буду скармливать этому карманнику траву, которую ты ешь на завтрак, обед и ужин, и он станет слушаться только меня, - Дин, поигрывая спасенными ключами, потер ладонью ушибленный клювом лоб и тоже развеселился. Страус же, покончив с угощением, тихонько подкрался сзади и сунул клюв в карман кожанки, пытаясь раздобыть еще немного драже. Он неожиданности Дин резко дернулся и, споткнувшись, едва не упал. Страус отступил ровно на шаг, наклонил голову на длинной шее и приоткрыл клюв, намекая на то, что не отказался бы от угощения. Дин снова погрозил птице кулаком и похлопал ее по шее.  
\- Чеши отсюда, птичка.   
Страус будто бы послушался, но потом умудрился как-то извернуться и сдернуть с шеи Дина амулет. Дин разразился совсем неприличными ругательствами, а Сэм снова расхохотался. Хорошо, что у него в кармане тоже была припасена пачка M&M-са на случай Армагеддона.


End file.
